Be careful what you wish for
by cugi-terl
Summary: Sam is in love with his brother, his only wish is that his brother loves him back just as much. Unbeknownst to both brothers his wish is about to come true. But can Sam afford to pay the price? Wincest
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The Supernatural Character do not belong to me, I am just borrowing them._

_A/N This is my first Supernatural story it contains **swearing, explicit material, and incest. **So if that's not to your liking, don't read._

_ Please review, there is nothing I'd love more than to hear your opinion, good or bad, throw it at me. _

**Chapter 1**

Sam just exited the room angrily and slamming the door in a manner that was completely uncharacteristic for him he started walking away quickly in a random direction.

They were on the hunt for nearly a week now and speaking frankly Dean has become irritable and patronising and completely insupportable. Sam was reflecting angrily on tonight's events, fuming over the fact that his brother was so infinitely… annoying. Sam understood that Dean must be exhausted just like he was. They showed up in this small town last week, on what was clearly a supernatural occurrence, unless a headless guy walking around and scaring people could be classified as "natural". At first it seemed like a pretty clear cut ghost case, however they soon discovered that it wasn't as easy as it seemed, the guy kept appearing to seemingly unconnected people, and their research turned up empty on any recent or not so recent decapitation victims. Day after day without any progress and Sam and Dean both started feeling the strain of it.

It reached boiling point just a minute ago in that motel room, Sam had just returned from another fruitless day at the library to find Dean indulging in the company of a local girl, while Sam would usually be more understanding in a situation like this, today he just didn't have the patience, by the looks of the room Dean had been at it for a while now, and Sam just felt immensely pissed off that while he was working his butt off in the library Dean was in the hotel room playing man whore, as usual. Sam just lost it and started screaming, at the same time trying to convince himself his sudden outrage wasn't in any way connected to the inexplicable feeling of jealousy that fluttered up un his stomach any time he saw Dean with one of his one-night "friends". He screamed, Dean gave him the typical "I'm older so I can play while you work" speech, which pissed Sam off so damn much, and throwing a few more profanities Dean's way he slammed the door.

Now walking briskly in the cool night air, Sam felt the anger slowly leaving him, and he suddenly started feeling bad about his outburst. Sure Dean was wrong to chill out while leaving Sam with all the work, but that was hardly the first time that has happened, Sam had to admit to himself it was probably the girl that did it really. He was past the denial stage; it had been a while since he admitted to himself that he was completely and undeniably in love with his older brother. Just today while he was researching the library he used his break time to relieve the pressure of the past week by fantasising about his brother in the bathroom. Before, when he first dared admit to himself that he loved Dean in a completely non-brotherly way, those guilty pleasures always made him ashamed. The first time he allowed his fantasy run wild and stroked himself thinking of Dean's tentative touch on his skin, he had felt so ashamed he swore to never again use his brother's image for such a disgusting pursuit. But of course he broke the promise soon enough, and since then he had never pleasured himself while fantasying about anyone but Dean. Seeing Dean with the endless line of girls always made him jealous and angry, but he had resigned himself to tolerate them, it was already bad enough that he was betraying Dean's trust in him with his repulsive incestuous desire, which he knew Dean would never return. Dean was entitled to spend the night with whomever he wanted.

Sam slowed his pace and looking around to appreciate his surroundings for the first time, noticed that he reached the park. The only park in the small industrial town, it was kept clean and in the moonlight had a fairy-tale look to it. Sam came to stop near and bench in the central part of the park near the quiet purring of the fountain that was now nearly off. He had just settled down and was about to lean back against the back of the bench when he saw him, Sam stopped half way. The headless guy was just there, looking at him, even without the head, for some reason Sam was sure, it was looking at him. He leaned forward slowly trying not to spook the ghost, silently cursing himself for leaving the room without any weapon. The figure just stood there not moving. Sam slowly got up eyeing it warily, and then the ghost raised its arm and pointed at something behind Sam. Sam turned cautiously careful to keep the ghost in his field of vision. As he was turning Sam finally saw what the Headless guy was pointing at and forgetting his caution snapped his head in that direction. The semi-naked, semi-transparent female figure that was just a few meters away from him smiled enigmatically and disappeared into thin air, remembering himself Sam quickly turned to check for the ghost, but he was already gone. Well at least that's some development in the apparently dead-end case. A woman that looked very much like fairie to him, that was not good news, but at least now he had something to do. He took one more look around the tiny park not really expecting to see anything, just checking to be safe, and headed in the direction opposite to the one he came from. It was lucky that he spent so much time in the library this past week so would have no problem getting in at this time of night.

_A/N Thanks for reading, please review and the second chapter will be up shortly_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N First of all, thanks so much for the reviews, I really, really, really appreciate them._

_And just to clarify I'm completely making up the lore on this one, so please bear with me._

**Chapter 2**

It was just dawn when Sam found himself standing reluctantly before the door to the motel room he shared with Dean, he felt ridiculous, like a fourteen year old boy being scared to knock on his first love's door. If he was to be completely honest with himself he was just worried he'd see the girl in Dean's bed again. He would love nothing more than to be in her place. He listened intently for a minute for any signs that Dean was still wrapped in the sheets of passion.

Not hearing anything on the other side, he knocked with a lot more resolve than he felt. He gave himself a mental slap for being emotional like a girl and set on to be more professional. He heard shuffling on the other side and a thump followed by some angry response as Dean's leg made contact with some hard surface. Then the door opened, and Sam had to work very hard to keep his eyes from wondering off in the direction of Dean's naked and oh so yummy chest.

"Hey Sammy" Dean exclaimed bending down to rub his foot. Apparently he had forgotten all about last night's evens or just chose to ignore them in a typical Dean fashion. Just before he straightened out and moved towards his discarded jeans, Sam allowed himself one moment to appreciate his brother's body, trying to remember each detail for the next time he would be alone. He shut down the part of his brain that was telling him how disgusting and repulsive he was for thinking this of his own brother and went straight to business.

"Dean, I think I know what we're dealing with here."

"Oh, yeah" Dean exclaimed pulling on his pants. "That's great Sammy, see and you were complaining about me making you work, I just knew you would figure it out" He had a happy, somewhat smug smile on, one that looked so delicious Sam just wanted to step forward and taste it. He shook his head the slightest bit, as if trying to get rid of the visions filling his head, and resolved to be more careful. If he let him mind run wild around Dean, things could turn to the worse, and if there was one thing he was afraid of in life, that would be losing Dean.

"Well, it's a fairie"

"A fairy?" Dean asked incredulously "I'm pretty sure we would have heard of a headless fairy by now"

"Not a fairy, Dean, a fairie. They are sort of like genies, there is not that much lore on them because when the fairy lore started appearing everyone sort of forgot about fairies, they fulfil people's deepest desires"

"Well that doesn't sound half bad" Dean said as he was pulling on his shirt, Sam's eyes quickly darted to his muscular stomach before Sam managed to turn them back towards Dean's head "But I sense a "but" coming on".

"But" Sam accentuated, sighing internally with relief when Dean was fully clothed. "The price is usually higher that people can afford"

"So, the headless guy, you think he had his deepest desire fulfilled?" Dean smirked "The guy must have been a freak to want his head gone" He chuckled happily at his own joke. Sam smiled at Dean's happy expression and then he got angry at himself "Get yourself together!" He exclaimed mentally.

"I'm pretty sure it was a side effect" He said, even though he knew Dean was just joking.

"Right, so how do we kill the bitch?"

"Well the lore is not exactly clear on it, but from what I've gathered you've got to outsmart her"

"Outsmart a probably centuries old fairy, that makes her living on tricking people? Piece of cake!" exclaimed Dean.

"It's fairie, and yes I know it probably won't be easy"

"How exactly do we go about outsmarting a _fairie?" _Asked Dean, while very efficiently mocking Sam's pronunciation of the word fairie. Sam decided to ignore the jab and just continued.

"Well" He started uncomfortably "From what I've gather you've got to be happy about how your inner desire was fulfilled" He finished, making a grimace that made him look as if he just swallowed something very sour.

"Well that's just great Sammy, seeing how a guy ended up without a head after talking to her; I'd say it's not that easy to be _happy _with how she fulfils it. And even so, then what? Does she just go "poof"?" He made a motion with his hands at the word poof.

"Apparently so, the fairies were conjured by magicians of old to make wishes come true, the plan was that once a fairie fulfils her purpose she disappears, of course the fairies caught on pretty quickly and decided they preferred being alive to being dead. There is another possible way, but it seems excessively difficult and I'm not sure it will work"

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time we'd be using unconfirmed intel, what is it?"

"One source mentions that a fairie can be trapped in the form of a tree, one of the magicians finally figured out that the fairies were bad news and developed rite that could entrap them forever. The book didn't give the rite however" He shrugged as he finished speaking.

"Well, that's still a hell of a lot more than _being happy_ "Dean said mockingly "I'll call Bobby, if anyone has that rite, that would be him"

_A/N Well there, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review and I'll try to post the third chapter before the end of this week._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N So here's chapter 3. I know the action is a bit slow moving but please bear with me, the good bit is coming soon. _

_Disclaimer: Looks like I forgot this the last time, but as I'm sure you all know, I don't own Supernatural. I wish *sigh*_

_**Chapter 3**_

After discussing the plan for the millionth time and Dean treating Sam like a child, by making him repeat it a few more times they were finally ready to summon the fairie. The plan was to summon her, that was Sam's bit and while Sam kept her distracted Dean would sneak up behind and use the horse hair rope to bind her, they would then place her in a circle and Sam would read the banishment rite which was supposed to transform the fairie into a tree.

Sam had to admit that this was probably one of the strangest jobs they've done so far, but it's not like he could do anything about it. They were lucky that they had Bobby, without him they would have probably spent a lot more time trying to find her. Not to mention that they didn't even think to consider that little problem before calling Bobby. He happened to have a summoning ritual and know the only way a fairie could be contained. Once tied up with horse hair rope her powers were useless. That man was truly a treasure, Sam thought lovingly, and his library was really impressive. Sam had wanted for a long time to go visit and spend a few days or even weeks just rummaging through Bobby's library, he was sure he would find a hell of a lot of useful and interesting information.

When the time came, Sam drew up the summoning circle and started chanting, he couldn't see Dean but he knew that he is around here somewhere among the trees. As always he felt apprehension gather up at the bottom of his stomach, he was afraid of something happening to Dean, afraid to lose him.

He finished the chant without incident and against his expectations nothing happened as he finished. He raised his brows questioningly and looked back at the chant seeing if he missed something. He then felt a gaze on the top of his head and raised his head just to find himself face to face with the same beautiful, semi-naked brunette. The light-gray silky dress that she was wearing was hardly covering anything and Sam took a minute to look her over appraisingly.

She was appealing and while looking at her firm breasts Sam felt a wave of desire wash over him, it's been a while since he actually felt aroused at the sight of a woman, but with this one he found himself thinking that he wouldn't kick her out of bed. Sensing something was wrong he shook his head once angrily trying to get rid of the feeling. He heard her laugh, her laugh sounding like a million tiny bells, it was beautiful. She then looked at him, a happy smile playing on her lips. She leaned in so that her lips were against his ear, and as her breasted brushed his shirt; he felt his cock twitch at the sensation.

"You know Sam," she whispered seductively, her voice as beautifully melodic as her laugh "no man can resist me, but you…" she let out an exasperated breath that clouded his conscience and he suddenly felt the urge to throw her on the ground and fuck her right then and there.

He didn't have time to put his plan into action, Dean suddenly jumped from behind her with the rope, he threw it over her head between her and Sam, breaking the contact. Sam stumbled back. Fear flashed in the fairie's eyes and then anger. Suddenly she emitted a pulsating white light around her body and then Dean was losing his balance and stumbling backwards. Sam felt fear envelop his heart at the thought of Dean being hurt, but he needed to act quickly.

Before the fairie had a chance to do more damage, he didn't know yet what had happened to Dean, but he was sure it wasn't anything good; he was now laying on the ground panting heavily. Sam straightened up, made a step towards her and tightened the rope. She tried to fight him off but she had no real chance, he quickly put the rope around her arms, so tight it was sure to hurt, but she didn't emit a sound she just glared at him angrily. He continued his work, pushed her on the ground and using another piece of rope bound her feet together.

"Now tell me what you did to my brother, bitch" He growled indignantly, resentment clear in his voice. With his side vision he could see Dean slowly trying to get up, getting on his knees, his movements uncoordinated and sluggish.

She let out another laugh, this one wasn't seductive and wondrous as the first, instead it was angry and mocking.

"Nothing, dear, I just made your deepest desires come true." And she laughed again, a scary maniacal laugh. Sam suddenly felt fearful, he got up hastily and hurried towards Dean, kind of dreading reaching him, because there was only one thing he could qualify as being his deepest desire…. Dean.

_A/N As always, reviews are highly appreciated and look out for chapter 4, coming soon to a town near you :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I just noticed while re-reading this chapter that my tenses are all messed up, but I'll just leave it like this, so sorry guys. _

_Thanks as always for those of you who continue to support me and review. _

_This is the last so called pre-slash chapter, and hopefully the next chapter will have the long awaited lemon. _

**Chapter 4**

"Dean, Dean, are you ok?" Sam musters as he's helping him up. When they are both standing Sam can see that Dean's gaze is somewhat hazy and confused. His face is filled with worry at his brother's condition, and suddenly Dean arches up and their lips meet. Sam immediately jumps away, cursing himself for not letting himself enjoy the exquisite feel of Dean's lips while at the same time feeling angry at himself for even daring think to think about that while Dean is obviously not ok.

"Dean, that's not you.. don't…" Sam has to physically keep Dean at an arm's length, because the latter is leaning towards him again, quite clearly intending to kiss him again.

"Please Sam, Please, I want you… I want you fuck me" He is slowly rubbing his legs together, his eyes filled with such need and lust, that it takes all Sam has not to take him then and there.

"No Dean no, you don't want me, it's just an illusion, it's the fairie" He tries to explain, his voice nearly breaking because, yesterday he would have sold his soul to have Dean say that to him, the real Dean, to really want him, to really whimper with need at the sight of Sam. But this wasn't the real Dean, this was his fault, it was his fault his brother was acting like a sex crazed whore.

Trying to ignore Dean's pleading eyes Sam turned angrily towards the fairie, who twisted herself around and was watching them with a satisfied smirk on her face,

"Undo this now!" He screamed angrily pointing at Dean, who instantly used the chance to grab Sam's arm and pull it against his chest. Sam immediately pulled it back looking at Dean in shock. The fairie started laughing again at the exchange. Sam ripped his gaze from Dean's puppy eyes and turned back to glaring angrily at her. He walked toward her and kneeling so that his face would be towering directly above hers, growled through his teeth:

"Undo this, or I will hurt you, badly" He could barely contain himself from smashing his fist against her face. She kept smiling, unimpressed.

"Oh honey, I can't undo this, this is what you wanted, your deepest desire, your brother wanting you as much as you want him." The delighted smirk never left her face.

"You…" he started in rage, suddenly stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dean was standing beside him. Dean still had the lustful, pleading look on his face, still rubbing his legs together, and with Sam kneeling, his head was right next to Dean's cock, he could see why. Dean was hard, and evidently in the tight jeans that he wore it felt uncomfortable. "Please Sam, please I really, really need you to fuck me"

Sam looked back the woman beside him "I never wanted it like this" he said intently, the anger suddenly gone from him.

She abandoned her smirk and answered in a completely serious tone "Do you know why I've lived this long, young one? We are not like genies, we do not trick." She said emphasizing the last word. "We give you humans, _exactly _what you want, except you are never happy with what you get."

Sam could still feel Dean fumbling behind him. Pain filled his eyes and he begged her in semi-whisper "Please, please" He swallowed hard "I know that what I wanted was wrong, I just want my brother back, please."

She looked at him sympathetically. "I can't undo what I've done. It's not within my power, but you can"

"How?" Sam asked, hope suddenly sparking in his eyes.

She nodded towards Dean "You have to fulfil _his_ deepest desire, and right now that desire is to have you possess him and make him come"

"No" Sam whispered in pain, he looked up at Dean just in time to see hope, spark up in the latter's eyes at the fairie's words "No, I can't" He said turning back to her. "That would be like rape, he doesn't really want it."

The fairies shrugged "Trust me Sammy", a mischievous light appeared in her eyes, "it won't feel like rape, he'll be begging for more… every step of the way." Her lips twisted into a pure evil smile. Sam felt cold resolve rising inside him.

"So, just to clarify, if I fuck him, he will go back to normal on his own" He asked, his voice betraying no emotion.

"That's right" She answered looking at him curiously, trying to figure out what changed.

"Well than I guess we have no need for you anymore"

Recognition appeared in her eyes immediately, "No" she screamed "Noooo"

Sam ignored her screams stood up facing Dean, whose face immediately lit up. Sam tried to fight the tears he felt coming on as he looked at Dean's imploring face.

"Dean can you go wait in the Impala please" Dean's eyes filled with hurt. Sam reached out and strokes his check to comfort him. In the meanwhile the fairie stopped screaming and was silently writhing behind him trying to free herself. "Don't worry, I need to finish up here a minute and then I'll be right with you" Dean leaned into Sam's touch purring like a cat, a smile lighting up his face at Sam's words. Before Sam could react and stop him he pushed forward and kissed Sam lightly. Then he's off towards the car hips swaying from side, his whole posture reflecting pure happiness.

Sam took a moment to enjoy the sight before turning back to the witch.

"And you and I, we have a little rite to perform, don't we?" He asked cruelly, while she just gazed at him hatefully, without uttering a word.

_A/N Well there we go, the pre-story is all wrapped up, and now all that's left is to see how Sam will handle his brother's… condition._

_Please review and I'll try and post the next chapter tomorrow._

_Love you all. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_A/N The pre story wasn't completely wrapped up, so I kind of squashed everything into the first paragraph, so sorry about that._

_This is my first time writing explicit slash so please let me know what you think, as always any reviews good or bad are welcome. Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_And finally the moment you've all been waiting for, drum roll please…_

Sam finished the rite without incident and there is a brand new apple tree growing in the local woods. More than that, their decapitation victim appeared just after the fairie was neutralised, and with a thankful nod of the head, yes he had a head, he vanished. As it turned out he wasn't an angry spirit, he just trying to warn others about the fairie.

Afterwards Sam slowly walked to the Impala and somehow they made back to the motel room. That with Dean looking at him devotedly and lustfully the whole way back. At least he managed to keep his hands to himself after the first time Sam reprimanded Dean for rubbing his leg while the former was trying to concentrate on the road.

Now sitting on the bed opposite of Dean's he was feeling nervous like it was his first time. It wasn't of course, and although Dean would never know this, it wouldn't even be Sam's first time with another man. After he first felt an attraction towards Dean, he thought that maybe he just needed the company of a man to satisfy him, and Dean was just the closest man he had around.

So he tried, he tried to get rid of the burning desire he felt towards his brother by sleeping with other men, first he thought it was helping, but then his "dates" started to resemble his brother more and more. He still tried to deny the truth, but his little cocoon of denial was shattered when he screamed out his brother's name while fucking another Dean look-alike, in some sleazy hotel.

And now that he was about to get that which he wanted for so long, he didn't feel in any way good. He just felt guilty, insanely guilty. Trying to collect his thoughts and twisting his arms together to stop fidgeting, he finally composed himself and moved to Dean's bed to sit beside him. While he was composing himself Dean was just sitting there looking at him adoringly. Finally, unable to put it off any longer Sam carefully caressed Dean's temple and Dean leaned into his touch.

Sam looked Dean in the eyes lovingly trying to find his brother in the lustful haze and saying tenderly, trying to make him understand "Dean, I am so sorry it has to happen like this… I'm sorry, and if we get through this I hope you will be able to forgive me." Dean outstretched his arm and pulled a strand of Sam's hair behind his ear. Sam sighed heavily one more time and trying desperately to forget the fact that the Dean he was about to have wasn't really his Dean, he leaned in and kissed him, this time not intending to pull away before he had to.

Dean lips felt soft and warm; as Dean opened them wider Sam pushed in his tongue rubbing it against Dean's trying to get lost in the warmth of his mouth. Dean's hand slid up further into Sam's hair holding him close, his second hand dipping under Sam's shirt and exploring the muscular chest. Sam whimpered slightly when Dean's cold fingers grazed over his chest. Sam pulled back from the kiss looking into Dean's eyes and regretting it immediately as the look that he received back clearly reminded him that this wasn't his Dean. And that Dean didn't really want this and that he was forcing his brother to do this with his careless desire.

Zombie Dean smiled at him encouragingly, and Sam closed his eyes and leaned back into the kiss, deciding not to look at Dean's eyes again before it was over. Dean moved the hand from Sam's head to join his other one on Sam's chest. Sam decided to start exploring Dean's body in turn and put his hands under his shirt pulling it up, they broke the kiss for a moment and Dean's shirt went flying across the room followed by Sam's.

Now both of them topless Sam used this golden opportunity to look at Dean as much as he liked, he ran his hands over the latter's shoulders, chest and stomach. He dove in to start kissing him, starting from him neck and moving downwards caressing his chest and tracing the outline of his muscles with his fingers. Sam continued exploring Dean's torso with his lips, pausing at his hard nipples, licking, sucking and biting down gently, Dean was letting out soft moans and then a hiss. While his lips kept working on Dean's nipple his hands started moving towards Dean's belt and unbuckling it, Dean's hands moved to stop him, saying that Sam didn't have to, but Sam took them in one hand and kissing each one gently in turn returned them to Dean's side.

He finished removing the belt and went to unzipping the pants. He wanted to look into Dean's eyes once more to check if it was ok. He wanted to see his older brother clear-minded but not wanting him any less, but instead he swallowed a hard knot in his throat and kissed him once more passionately, while avoiding his eyes. Sam let his need for confirmation go and clutched at Dean while he devoured his lips. Dean was kissing him back just like he always dreamed, and he was going to make him enjoy it even if he didn't really want it. He broke the kiss and still avoiding Dean's eyes went to kneel in front of him. Dean left out a pant and whispered:

"Sam, oh Sam I want you so bad, please… "Sam wanted so bad it to be true for so long, and now that he finally had it, he could not enjoy it fully. He sent a silent curse towards the fairie and wished once more he could have killed her.

He then briskly pulled off Dean's pants and boxers and found himself face to face with Dean's dick, the Holy Grail. Dean kept whimpering softly, begging Sam to keep going, to fuck him hard. Sam tried to ignore all the pleas and slowly licked along Dean's hard shaft. Dean immediately bucked forward in need. Sam put his hands on Dean's thighs to steady him and encased his dick in his lips.

Sucking gently and licking along the shaft, he shifted slightly. He was trying to ignore his own hard erection which has become impossible to bear in the tight pants. He needed to make this good for Dean first, he owed him as much.

He got back to sucking with new ardour, Dean's moaning was becoming louder and needier, his hands were in Sam's hair trying to push him harder, he kept trying to move his hips, to push his cock deeper down Sam's throat. Sam felt his gag reflex strengthen but he kept sucking, loving the fact that he could make his brother lose control and moan so delightfully.

"Oh Sam, Sam I can't keep it any longer, I'm, I'm gonna come…" He pushed up a few more times before he spilled over into Sam's ready mouth. Dean then relaxed, letting Sam get out from under the pressure of his hand and restore his breathing.

Dean tasted great, a lot better than anyone he had ever sucked off, Sam though with wonder. As Dean was still recovering from his orgasm, Sam used the opportunity to stand up and remove his trousers and underwear, sighing with relief when he was done, his cock felt like he just freed it from metal restraints.

"Sam" Dean said, his voice sounding husky and lustful, but a lot less whiny and begging. Just like the old Dean, Sam thought longingly, but not wanting to fall into the trap of believing what he wanted so much to be true. He commanded,

"Turn around Dean". Dean looked at him lovingly for another second, but as Sam refused to meet his gaze he just did as he was told, pushing his knees closer to his body and spreading his legs so that his ass would hover in the air. Sam felt his already insanely hard dick twitch longingly at the splendid sight before him, this was way better than all of his fantasies put together.

He quickly moved to his bag to get the lube, which he had on account of his new pool of sex partners, he considered taking a condom too, but then decided to be selfish, as this would probably be his only chance to fuck his brother he needed to feel it fully. He didn't think either of them had a disease, but still, he would normally prefer to be safe.

"Sam" Dean moaned again "Please, hurry, I need you inside of me" Sam could not wait any longer anyway, in two strides he was on the bed behind his brother, his hand moved to tentatively touch Dean's backside, caressing softly the tender flesh. Dean left out a lax moan as Sam's fingers brushed over his entrance. Sam put some lube on his fingers and at first rubbed gentle circles around Dean's hole, enjoying the sounds that his brother was emitting.

Sam also noticed that Dean was already semi-hard again. Sam moved his right hand between Dean's stomach and right leg to gently stroke his growing erection. Dean left out a strangled groan. Taking this as encouragement Sam moved his left middle finger into Dean's hole, he felt his muscles clench around him, and Dean leaned forward, trapping Sam's right hand. Sam remover his finger and gently pulled Dean back into his previous position. He placed his right hand on his butt check to keep him in place and reinserted his finger, but this time Dean held his position.

Sam knew that this would probably be Dean's first time getting ass fucked so he was extra gentle and gave him enough time to adjust before adding a second finger. Dean whimpered again at the sensation of the added pressure.

"Fuck Sammy, fuck me please" he whispered semi-audibly into the pillow. Sam didn't fully catch what he said but he took it as encouragement and added a third finger. He started moving them quickly inside Dean to stretch him, when he felt Dean fully relax around the fingers; he removed them and positioned his cock at his entrance. Dean was trembling lightly in anticipation.

Sam started slowly moving his dick inside, when he was nearly fully in, Dean let out a soft cry. Sam wanted nothing more than to lean forward and apologize for causing him pain, for making him do this, but he knew that if he did that he would probably lose control, so all he allowed himself to do was to gently caress his brother's side in reassurance. He gave Dean time to adjust and pushed in further until he was hilt deep. He let out a groan.

It was the best feeling he ever felt in his life. He was waiting for a sign to keep moving when Dean pulled forward slightly and then slid back onto Sam's dick. That was sign enough, Sam started moving in and out of Dean slowly, increasing his pace as they went. Sam's breath has become heavy. Dean let out a surprised cry as Sam hit his sweet spot, not knowing that such pleasure could even exist before today. Sam kept going, losing himself in the heavenly feel of his brother's ass. This was his dream come true and he would never let this moment go.

Feeling himself getting close, he slowed the pace which elicited an unhappy grunt from Dean, he leaned forward so that his lips were against Dean's ear, he felt Dean's breath quicken from the sudden closeness. He slowly kissed the back of his neck and whispered, while continuing to move his prick slowly in and out of Dean's hole. "I want you to know, that I never wanted it to be _like_ _this_ but I always wanted this, wanted you" Dean whimpered as he kept hitting his sweet spot over and over "I love you Dean, and if you will hate me when this is over I want you to always remember this"

"Sam" Dean let out a strangled whisper.

"Shhh" Sam stopped him; he didn't want the zombie Dean ruining this moment. Sam kissed his neck one more time and moved back, speeding the pace once more. He slipped his hand to encase Dean's cock once more. The wanted them to come together and by the sounds of it Dean was close too, he stroked him while continuing to fuck him hard, and before long Dean's seed was spilling all over his hand. When he felt Dean contracting around his cock he left himself go too and experienced the best orgasm he's ever had.

While they were coming down from their bliss Sam decided to use these last few minutes to complete his fantasy. He guided Dean to lie on his side, and cuddled up behind him, holding him close, never wanting to let him go. After a while, Sam started wondering why Dean wasn't moving away, so he shifted back to look at him.

"You've done this before, haven't you" He heard Dean ask. It was more of a statement than a question. He looked incredulously as his brother turned towards him with a happy smirk on his face

"Dean?" Sam asked shocked.

"Who did you think you were fucking? Santa Claus?" He let out a short laugh.

"So, you don't mind?" Sam asked, still not allowing himself to believe that his brother would forgive this, would joke about it!

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He exclaimed "Sammy, that was the best damn sex of my life."

"I'm sorry it had to be like this; that whole story with the fairie…" he trailed off. Dean kept looking at him with his superior Dean smirk. Sam just wanted to wipe it off his face.

"Sam, I've been myself, since the first time you made me come." Sam's eyes widened at his words. Dean just laughed at Sam's reaction. Sam composed himself and kissed Dean quickly on the lips, Dean put his hand on Sam's head to hold him close, and they enjoyed the feel of each other for a moment.

"So, does that mean we can do it again?" Sam asked tentatively when the kiss broke.

"Sure, but next time I top" Dean answered smugly.

"We'll see about that" Said Sam, laughing at the way Dean pouted his lips and couldn't resist kissing him again.

Late at night with Dean sleeping in his arms Sam felt happier than he's ever been, and he suddenly realised that he didn't even have to turn the poor fairie into a tree. He smiled at the thought and giving Dean one quick kiss on the lips, settled in to sleep.

_A/N Well, I hope you guys liked that. But please let me know by reviewing. _

_I will also post an epilogue soon to wrap the story up. But otherwise this is pretty much it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _


	6. Epilogue

_A/N That's it guys, last chapter. Hope you enjoy it. It's been a pleasure _

**Epilogue**

It's been a week since Sam's deepest wish had come true, since then he'd spend the better part of each day and night fucking, or being fucked by his brother. He was living in his personal heaven. And he didn't want anything to change, at the same time however something was nudging at his conscience, and he decided that it would be best to just get it cleared up. So one evening after him and Dean had just indulged in an afternoon delight, Sam gathered up his courage to speak up.

"Hey, Dean, can we talk?" He asked tentatively. He was sitting on the couch, while Dean was at the desk chewing down a sandwich. Dean looked up at Sam and after he finished chewing gave Sam a happy, somewhat mischievous smile.

"Oh, Sammy I thought you'd never ask…" He said in a "you naughty boy" tone.

Sam looked back at him confused "Ask what?"

"Why, to try out something kinky" He winked at Sam knowingly. Sam couldn't resist smiling in return, the tension immediately leaving his body.

"That's not what I meant" Dean pouted his lips in mock disapproval. Sam suddenly realised that he probably looks like an idiot with that goofy smile plastered on his face. "Dean. I wanted to talk about us."

Dean became more serious in an instant and joined Sam on the couch, looking at him lovingly "What exactly about us?" Dean asked tenderly, reaching out to stroke his younger brother's cheek.

"How are you so ok with this, I mean…" He struggled to find the right words. Dean kept looking at him patiently giving him time to continue. "What I mean is, I've always loved you like this, for as long as I can remember you've been more than a brother to me, you've been the love of my life." He started to look tentatively at Dean, to try and sense his reaction. Dean just smiled back at him and leaned in for a kiss. As he moved back he answered:

"Jeez Sammy, for someone who's so smart you're awfully dumb." He smiled to make sure Sam didn't think he was serious. "Although I guess I shouldn't be too judgmental" He murmured after a pause. "Sammy, I've been in love with you since we were teenagers. I've always felt like it was so wrong, that I hid those feeling away, because you are my little brother and I never wanted to lose you" He smiled tenderly at Sam's awed expression.

Sam laughed nervously "So we've both been suffering in silence, not knowing what we were missing"

"Well, now we know what we'd been missing, and let's not waste any more time talking."

And they didn't.

Afterwards, Sam decided once and for all that he would never again let himself waste a single moment not being in his brother's arms.

_A/N Well, this is it guys. I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this and I sincerely hope you had as much fun reading it. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following the story. _


End file.
